When Two Hearts Collide
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: What happens when friendship turns to young love? Isaac Miller *Sweet* and Isabella Rutter have been best friends all their lives. But what happens when this friendship takes it to the next level? Set seventeen years after season two. Based on young love/teen romance and some adventure. *Rated T for upcoming chapters. Just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

Patricia awoke to a cheerfully deep, yet soft voice speaking to her. She stirred, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up. "Good morning, babe," the male whispered to her, kissing her on the lips. Patricia smiled as he kissed her, now waking up almost fully. "Happy birthday, Yacker," he mentioned; a name he hadn't called her in years. The redhead laughed and replied with "Good morning, slimeball." The girl climbed out of bed, kissing the blonde once again. While sliding her slippers on, the pitter patter of feet ran across the hard wood floor of the hall way and into their room.

"Happy birthday Mum," came from a teenage boy's mouth. He smiled at Patricia, handing her a card and present. The girl was touched, and held her arms out to the boy, embracing him.

"Thank you, Isaac." His mother even threw in a kiss on the cheek. Isaac Miller was about 5'8", at fifteen years old. He had dirty blonde hair like his dad, and resembled him more, but his eyes were strictly his mother's. And he certainly got a combination of both of their attitudes that was for sure. She broke them free of their hug and smiled up at him. "You're too tall," she told him, teasingly. Patricia herself was about 5'6". Isaac was almost as tall as Eddie. "Try shrinking a little next time, yeah?" Isaac laughed, kissing his mom on the cheek and heading out into the kitchen for breakfast.

When Patricia and Eddie got married at age twenty-four, Isaac had already been six years old. Today, Patricia was turning thirty-three, and thought of no better way to spend it than with her best friends, and husband of course. It was kind of weird for Patricia, calling Eddie her husband. It's just that they had been dating for about eight years before they got married, and she wasn't always exactly eager to commitment in a serious relationship. Not to say that she didn't want to marry Eddie, because she did; very much so in fact. It was just that at the time she didn't know if she would be ready to completely commit to being married, and sharing everything.

Now though, she realized that she was worried all along for nothing. They had been together for more than sixteen years, and have been married for nine of them. They shared a house, money, food, a bed, pretty much everything, they shared. They even shared a son now, as proof of seventeen years together. Instead of her name being Patricia Nicole Williamson, now it was Patricia Nicole Miller. Eddie had kept his mother's name; since that was the one he had used his whole life. He was always known as _Eddie Miller, _and not Sweet. He could've changed it, but felt it would result in too much confusion in the end. Besides, Isaac Alexander Miller sounds better anyways.

Eddie closed the door halfway after Isaac left, turning to the redhead with a smile on his face. "So, any big birthday plans, for the birthday girl today?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the girl. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she looked into his big brown eyes.

"Maybe," she teased, kissing his lips lightly. "I figured I'd call Joy, and invite them over and maybe the others as well. Isaac will be perfectly fine company wise." The blonde nodded in fair agreement. He kissed her again before asking her the next question.

"So, what are we doing tonight then? Partying, I assume, with your mind." She nodded, kissing back. Pulling away, she looked at him and winked, before entering the kitchen to make pancakes. Isaac stood up and approached her.

"Mum, don't, Dad and I made you breakfast already, since it's your birthday and all. It's in the fridge, just heat it up and enjoy." Patricia thanked them both at this touching act of kindness. The young boy bit into a red apple that he was holding before slinging a bad over his shoulder and getting ready to head out. "I'm going down the street, and I'll be back 'round 3, a'ight?" he asked.

"That's fine, babe just remember, your father and I are going out with friends tonight, so you'll be home for the rest of the evening." Isaac was permitted to go anywhere he wanted in their neighborhood, as long as he had his phone on him and always told them a time to expect him back. Sometimes, they would give him a time to be back by. He was never more than 3 minutes late, which happens sometimes. After all, we're human, not perfect. His parents trusted him, and he respected his parents. That's what made their entire relationship as a family work.

"I promise, Mum I'll stay home tonight. Love you guys, gotta go." The blonde teen headed out the door, hoped on his bike, and rode down the street to the little light blue two story house with the wishing well in the front yard, and the perfectly manicured flower beds; blooming with buds of orange, pink, and yellow. Isaac smiled to himself, looking at the house and staring up at the opened window on the second floor. The curtains on the inside fluttered as the wind blew. The boy parked his bike and headed to the side of the house with the window and balcony, and carefully climbed up the balcony wall to reach the second floor.

Looking through the huge glass door that let you enter the house, Isaac could see her clearly. She was at her desk, reading or writing no doubt. It was that, or drawing whish she did do only on special occasions. "Now seems as good of a time as any," he told himself, tapping on the glass. The girl looked startled before she turned to see who was on her balcony. She smiled in relief when she saw the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy. She slid the doors open to join him on the porch.

"I should have known you would go to so much trouble," the girl teased. Her name was Isabella, and she was 15 years old as well. Isaac was a few months older, but they were about the same age. Isabella had long, light brunette hair and soft medium brown eyes. She had a small frame, and looked not fragile, but more like delicate. "So what's up?" the cheerful girl asked, taking a seat on the ledge -or rail- of the balcony. Isaac sat beside her, dropping his bag and looking at the girl.

"Not much. Just Mum's birthday today so Dad and I made her breakfast and they're planning on going out tonight." Isabella nodded, looking back at Isaac. She listened to him speak in that unique accent of his. Because Eddie was American, and Patricia was British, Isaac had sort of gained an accent of his own, combining the two. Some things he said would sound more American than British, and vice versa.

"I know. My Mum got a call from her. My parents are going too." Isabella was Joy's daughter, and looked an awful lot like her. She had the same hair and skin tone, but her eyes were a combination of both of her parents, and although she looked more like her mom, you could clearly tell who her father was. "That was nice of you two though, to make her breakfast. A real sweet offer, in my opinion." Unlike Isaac, Isabella had a pretty much full British/English accent. However, being friends with Isaac practically since birth and listening to his American accent, sometimes a bit of American accent would slip through her mouth as well.

Isaac would usually point it out to her, but sometimes he would just look at her until she realized what she did. Sometimes she would catch it first too. Then they would both realize it, and laugh at themselves. That's what made their friendship stronger than most. They had known each other all their lives, could talk to each other about literally anything, and they could joke around and laugh at themselves as well as each other without offending the other one. "Yeah I know. We figured it would be a nice way to let her take the day off. Oh hey, that reminds me of what I came here for."

Isabella tipped her head to the side in confusion. "And what reason would that be?" Isaac smirked at the girl, hopped off the ledge while grabbing his bag, and turned to face her.

"For you, silly; we're taking the day off." Isabella laughed, and smiled as he helped her down off the ledge. "Follow me," he said, as he began to climb back down the way he came. Isabella looked down at him over the edge. The balcony was pretty high up from the ground.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she called to him once he hit the ground. Isaac gave her a nod in response. The brunette still looked hesitant to try it. Sure, the boy had made it look easy, but he had been doing this since he learned how to, which was three years ago. "Isaac I don't know about this…"

The blonde gazed up at her, waiting for her to come down. "Come on Bella," a name he sometimes called her. She only ever let him call her that. It was special to the both of them. "It's just like climbing down a rock wall. I promise you I'll catch you if you fall." Isabella nodded, and proceeded to climb down the wall very carefully. "You're doing great!" Isaac called to her when she was about halfway down. That was when her foot slipped from underneath her, and caused her to fall, shrieking, into Isaac's arms.

"Whoa, hey calm down. It's alright; I told you I'd catch you." Isaac was suddenly reminded of a memory. It was one that his parents had told him about a couple of times before, from their days in high school. It was the time that Eddie had tipped the ladder that Patricia had been standing on, causing her to fall into his arms. At that time, his parents weren't even friends, really. But still, the memory existed, and Isabella had heard the story before too. "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked her, still holding her in his arms. She barely weighed anything at all, and was easy to hold.

"What?" Bella asked, curiously. Isaac smiled slightly before telling her.

"That story my parents told us about; about them." The girl blushed slightly, shyly smiling back at him before he put her down. Isaac picked his bag back up which he had dropped before climbing down, and turned back to Isabella. "Shall we go?" Pausing for a moment of silence, Isabella nodded.

"We shall." Taking his hand in hers, the two began to make their way down the calm and quiet street. "So, what exactly did you have in mind for today?" the girl asked. The boy sighed, preparing to answer.

"Well," he began. "I'm taking you on a carriage ride downtown for site seeing and then to the park where we shall eat lunch and do park like things. Then we can do whatever you want until three, because that's when we have to be home by." Isabella liked this plan pretty well. It sounded really fun, and enjoyable. A lot of times people would walk by the two of them and ask if they were dating because they hold hands and 'act like a couple'. To the two of them, it was just normal best friend stuff.

Even some of their closets friends ask if they're dating when they know the answer themselves. So what if they hold hands, and give long hugs sometimes? That's normal for best friends. They're practically family anyways and not just the expression way. Isabella's god parents are Isaac's parents, and the other way around. So when they say that they're family, they actually kind of are. "That seems fun!" Bella told him. Isaac was glad to hear so.

"Good, cause we're going to be in for quite a day. Come on," he said, pulling her along as they started to run. The girl laughed as he practically dragged her along. She caught up eventually and they were going the same pace. Bella looked over at the boy as they ran. So maybe they did act like a couple most of the time. But that didn't change the fact that they were best friends forever, and no one would come between that. It was a friendship that would soon blossom-although they didn't know it yet-into much, much more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on!" the young boy shouted in an encouraging manor. "We're almost there, I promise." The girl next to him continued running alongside him, laughing as the wind blew her long silky hair back. Isabella didn't question the boy because she felt she didn't need to. She trusted him with her life, and he trusted her the same way. They thought alike, talked alike, acted alike. It was almost as if they were the same person. The cool autumn breeze blew, rustling the color changing leaves and blowing softly on the couple's skin. It was a beautiful day to be out and about, and today, every felt so right.

Whatever they did, whatever they said, it all felt perfect to. Like it was meant to be said or done at that exact moment it had been. Nothing seemed wrong, or like it shouldn't have happened. Everything about today was perfect. The sun shone down on the two, glistening off of their hair and warming their bodies as the cool wind kept blowing. Soon they came to a slow stop, and that's how Isabella knew that Isaac had taken her to where he was going to. "So, what do you think of downtown?"

This would sound crazy to anyone except Isaac, Isabella, and their parents. Isabella, although it may be hard to believe, had never really been downtown more than three times in her life time. The last time she'd been was four years ago when Joy took her to get a dress for Amber's wedding. Her father would never let her go by herself, and every time they asked to go, the answer was always; 'maybe another time'. Isabella gazed in awe at the place. It was more amazing than she remembered. "Oh, it's beautiful," the girl managed.

"I always promised I'd take you one day. I just never specified when," Isaac added." Isabella smiled shyly as the memory flooded over her.

It was a peaceful day in Canterbury England-their parents had moved there upon graduating-exactly three years ago. The grass out on Isabella's lawn had just been mowed by her father, and the two twelve year olds were lying out on a blanket in her yard which had that freshly cut smell that for some reason pleased Isabella. As they lay there side by side, the wind gently blowing on them in puffs, the white fluffy clouds overhead drifted by and Isabella watched them so. Isaac turned, looking at the girl. His voice had always been pretty deep.

"Someday, I want to run away with you." The young girl looked confused at the time, not knowing exactly what he meant. Taken out of context, it could easily have been understood as he wanted to marry her someday. She decided to ask what he meant.

"What do you mean?" the girl piped, in her high little girl voice. He smiled at her, looking up at the sky.

"I mean, someday, I want to run away with you. I want to run away with you, without telling anyone where we're going, or why we are, but we would just go. We'd take off and spend the whole day together, just the two of us. No one asking where we are, or where we're going, no one to stop us from going there or doing what we want. I want that to happen someday, and I want to take you downtown. You know, since you've never really been." Isabella smiled at the boy.

"That's so sweet," she replied. "But when would we go?" Isaac shrugged.

"I dunno when. Someday when we're older I suppose, but I promise I'll take you." The brunette knew that he would never break a promise. They shared a smile, and Isaac took her hand in his as they continued to look up at the clouds. It was a day she'd never forget, that's for sure.

"I know you did," Isabella replied, coming back into reality. "I just can't believe it's actually happening today. Three years later and here we are." Isaac smirked at the girl, nudging her shoulder slightly. She smiled at him and nudged him back. The sweet and cheerful chirping of birds filled the town with music. Isabella circled herself, taking in everything at once. Isaac caught her as she got a bit dizzy.

"Whoa," he said, grabbing the girl before she fell. "Don't go falling for me yet, Bella," Isaac teased. Isabella, slightly embarrassed at her own clumsiness, felt her cheeks grow hot, flushing a light pink. "So, three years later, and I finally kept my promise. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. When I said I wanted to run away with you, I meant that you know," the blonde said, taking the girl's hand in his.

"I know you did, and I'm committed to spending the whole day with you, just the two of us; like you said." Isaac smiled, and was glad to hear this.

"Good, cause today, you belong to me." Isaac rose his eyebrows at the girl in a mysterious and cocky way. He whipped around and pulled the girl onto his back, taking off with her down the street. The girl giggled foolishly, although she couldn't help it, and held tightly onto his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked between laughter.

"Just hold on tight," was al he answered. Isaac was very fast, and could outrun pretty much anyone in their grade. Although, the girl could tell he wasn't daring to go his fastest while holding onto her. The girl weighed nothing to him. She felt about, maybe 100 lbs., give or take a few. Knowing Joy, she was probably the reason for Isabella being so skinny. Not to say it's a bad thing, but Joy never lets Isabella have junk food type stuff like chips and such.

That was one of the reasons that Isabella was always with Isaac. Patricia and Eddie let the girl eat whatever she wanted within reason. For example, she couldn't just go and devour a whole bag of chips or something like that. Nonetheless, she could pretty much have whatever she wanted. Her skinniness aside, Isaac proceeded to carry her on down the street until they reached their destination. He came to a slow and gradual stop before letting the girl down. Isabella gracefully climbed down, taking his hand in hers due to pure instinct. Neither of them minded; in fact, Isaac intertwined his fingers in hers so their hands were locked together.

"So, what first?" Bella asked, eager and excited to start the day. Isaac didn't answer right away, and instead let the answer come to them. Just then, a white horse drawn carriage pulled up in front of them. Isabella gasped outward, surprised to see it. She thought he was joking when he mentioned a carriage ride.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I totally thought Isaac was joking when he mentioned a carriage ride downtown. I wasn't expecting something like this. I guess I should have known better, though. This is Isaac, we're talking about. Americans can be so predictable sometimes. I guess it's just another thing that I admire about him. Not to mention that cute unique accent he has. Also, sometimes I can't help catch myself staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. They're just so welcoming, and inviting.

I can see why people think we're a couple most of the time, which we're not. Not to say that I wouldn't want to be, because you know, I wouldn't really mind if we were. But I don't think he feels the same about me. Then again, everything he's said today, it was kind of mysterious in a sort of flirty way. For example, bringing up the story about his parents when he caught me this morning, and even better, when he said 'today, you belong to me.' I don't want to sound foolish and jump to conclusions because I'm afraid that if he wasn't flirting, and he only likes me as a friend, it would make everything awkward between us.

Maybe I should tell him how I feel, or ask him how he feels. I just don't know what to do. I like him, I really do. I want to tell him I think he's super cute, funny, and that I like him more than as my best friend. But by the time it gets to my mouth, it comes out as just flat air. Let's face it, I don't have the guts to tell him anything like that.

**Isaac's POV**

I can see the way she blushes when I talk to her about touchy subjects. I don't point it out though, because I don't think she wants me to know. I've been dropping hints on her pretty much all day that I like her. I've been trying to get her to see it for years! And bringing up this exact day three years ago? It was on purpose. When I told her I wanted to run away with her, I meant that I wanted to be with her, maybe even forever. I don't know, really. All I know is that whenever I see her, I can't help but smile.

I thought I was being obvious when I was flirting with her. I don't see how she didn't pick up on it. Usually girls would sense that sort of thing at the snap of two fingers. But Bella, she's different. I don't know what it is with her, but she's not like the other girls at school. I know for a fact that our friend Lacy has a crush on me, but I'm not interested in her, or anyone else besides Bella. Maybe I know nothing about girls at all. But I could've sworn I caught her staring at me at least three times on the way down here.

* * *

Isabella stood there in amazement, still not believing what was happening right now. Isaac climbed up into the carriage and offered the brunette a hand to climb in as well. He slipped the driver some money before they took off, and sat next to the girl. "So what do you think, huh? Pretty cool?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"It's amazing, Isaac, it really is." The small girl looked from side to side, taking in the beauty of the town. "It's better than I remember," she admits. Her eyes slowly made their way down and looked at Isaac's hand for a second. She let her eyes travel up to look at Isaac himself, when she noticed that he had been watching her the entire time. Embarrassed, the girl gasped and looked down, her face turning a rosy pink.

Isaac studied the girl carefully. He was sure this time that she was staring at him, but he did not know why. The blonde turned to face her, looking at her with his now intense, yet caring, blue eyes. "What's wrong, Bella?" She shook her head. "Bella you don't have to hide from me. You of all people should know in fact, that you _can't _hide from me." When she didn't reply, Isaac went digging through the bag that he had brought, and took out his camera. He pointed it at Bella, and snapped a picture which she was unaware that he was taking.

The flash blinded her for a second, and she raised her head. Isaac showed her the picture. "This isn't the Bella that I see every day. This one looks sad, and uncomfortable. Now do we want a sad Isabella? Or do we want a happy one?" Isabella sighed, a smile playing on her lips.

"A happy one," she answered. Isaac smiled back at her, and turned the camera so that it was facing the both of them. He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer. 'Smile,' he said before snapping the first picture. Isabella laughed, her face turning back to normal now. For the next picture, Isaac whispered to her; 'give me your hand,' so she did. Their fingers locked together, and Isaac brought both of their hands up into the picture as he placed a kiss on her hand before snapping the next.

"One more," Isaac said, letting her hand go. For this last one, Isabella thought up something of her own. She reached her arm across him like she was going to give him a hug, and rested her hand on one shoulder. She then leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his other shoulder. Isaac looked at the girl for a second without her seeing. He snapped the picture, and showed all three to Bella. She giggled as she saw the photos.

"Oh the last one looks so cute," she said without thinking. Isaac looked at her longingly.

"Yeah, it is. We look cute together," he told her. Isabella laughed under her breath, as a light smile crept up on her. Isaac reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she whispered shyly as she felt Isaac's hand brush by her ear. He didn't move his hand, but rather continued brushing her hair back for a few seconds.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

When we took the first picture I figured it was just casual. It's not like he hasn't put his arm around me before. Sure, it was usually just like a hug, but it's the same thing, right? Anyways, the next picture when he took my hand and kissed it, I did my best not to blush. He's never kissed me before, not even like that. Although, I've kissed him on the cheek before twice; once at Amber's wedding, and once more on my thirteenth birthday.

I thought for sure that time he was flirting, which led me to do what I did next. He didn't seem to mind at all, and in fact I could've sworn I caught him smiling, which meant he liked it. I knew after he showed me the pictures that he was flirting and I regret not flirting back as much. For a moment, we shared a glance as he looked at me with those familiar and amazingly blue eyes. I felt my heart skip a few beats and thought for a second that he was actually going to kiss me.

**Isaacs POV**

My original intentions with these pictures were to cheer Bella up. But then, it took a turn from there, and unless I'm wrong, we both started to kind of flirt with each other a little bit. Whether or not it was indirectly or not I wasn't too sure of, but I knew there was _something _there. I thought I was making it obvious when I said that we look cute together. I know I should just tell her how I feel, but that's not exactly easy for me.

She's just different. I don't know what it is about her that makes her so much harder for me to say this to her. I mean, Isabella is my best friend, and I tell her everything! How can such a small phrase be so hard to say, when I've told her millions of other things? I should kiss her, and I know that. But what if she doesn't like me in the same way that I like her? I'm being ridiculous, I know. But still, the moment passed and I missed my chance.

* * *

Isaac took his hand away from Isabella's face and took her hand instead as the carriage came to a slow stop. He knew that he should have kissed her, and regretted not doing so now. Isaac gave the girl a slight smile, which she returned, and got out of the carriage, helping Bella get down as well. Isabella tried her best not to look disappointed even though she was. Her fingers now intertwined with the boy's, she ran her thumb across the back of his hand. He decided to return the gesture as they began to walk down the street. "So, where to now?" she simply asked.

Isaac answered the girl in one word only. "Shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing they knew, the two were lying side by side on the grassy park grounds, staring up at the sky whilst holding hands. The girl laid her arm loosely across her abdomen and sighed peacefully. "What time is it?" she softly spoke, her eyelids drooping closed. Warmed from the bright yellow sun peeking from behind the clouds, Isabella suddenly found herself growing sleepy. They had an amazing time shopping down town, and a pretty nice lunch. Isaac looked at his watch, sitting up right.

"It's 2:35, so we should head back now. Don't wanna be late now, do we?" Isabella sat up as well, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I suppose you're right." A long sleepy yawn escaped between words. "Thank you, by the way. Today was almost perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a nice long hug. Isaac hugged her back before standing up, pulling the girl up with him. On the way back to the house, Isabella grew sleepier and sleepier. Isaac took notice of this and stopped the two of them.

"Isabella?" he whispered. "Bella, stay awake Bella." No use, he found. Sighing, Isaac scooped the girl up in his arms, putting her arm around his neck, and carried her back to his house. Upon getting back, it was exactly 3pm. He opened the door and carried Isabella into the living room. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Patricia and Joy emerged from the staircase and spotted Isaac.

"Oh, isn't that just precious?" Joy cooed. "Thank you Isaac, for bringing her back. You two must have had quite a day to tire her out like this." Isaac greeted Joy with a smile.

"It was really no problem Joy," he addressed. "I'm just going to take Bella upstairs and let her sleep." As he left, the two women watched him carry her away. Patricia looked over at Joy. "They're so cute together," she told the girl. "I don't see how they're not a couple." Joy sighed, smiling back at her friend.

"I don't know either. You know, I'm sensing a bit of déjà vu here," the girl said. "They have the strong and close friendship that Fabes and I had when we were their age, and yet, the have the same lack of expressing their true feelings like you and Eddie had." The redhead nodded in agreement. She definitely saw it too.

"You know, Isaac talks about her all the time," she informs Joy.

"Same with Isabella. He's the only one that she lets call her Bella. I called her that once and she wouldn't respond until I used her full first name. Whenever the kids are over, I hear them call her Isabella, Bells, Iz, Izzy, but only Isaac calls her Bella." Joy and Patricia shared a look, smiling at one another. Just then, Eddie and Fabian came downstairs at last. Eddie gave Patricia a kiss when he got to her.

"So, I take it they're back?" he asked. There was a dong, and the doorbell had been rung. Patricia turned her head and looked over at the door.

"Yes, they're back. Would you mind getting Isaac for me please?" Patricia asked. He nodded, heading back upstairs. The red-haired girl went to fetch the door, opening to see Amber, Jerome, Mara, Alfie and the kids. "Hey everyone, come on in." The guests came in, greeting each other. All of the kids filed in after the adults and clumped together in the living room. All together there were five of them, not including Isaac and Isabella.

Isaac and Eddie came back downstairs to greet everyone. Lacy smiled widely when she saw him. She sprung up off of the couch and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a big hug. He caught her for no other reason than preventing them both from falling down. "Hi, Lacy," Isaac said as she hugged him. He became a little concerned when she didn't let go.

Lacy Clarke was thirteen years old, and was the spitting image of her mother Amber. She had the same colored long blonde hair, and same brilliant blue eyes. She looked exactly like a younger version of Amber, in fact. She had the same body type as well; small, but well-built frame, and rather skinny. As she was still young, she didn't have man curves to her body just yet. Lacy was also a twin, in fact, to her brother Andrew Clarke. While Lacy looked just like her mum, Andrew was the opposite. He looked just like his father, Jerome. Although he vaguely had features of his mother's, most he got from his father. Same hair color and texture, same eyes and skin tone. His attitude definitely comes from Jerome.

Lacy clung to Isaac and wouldn't let go. "Um, Lacy…" Isaac started. He was ignored. Finally, one of the other girls pried her off of the boy. He sighed, taking in a breath of air. "Thanks Gwen." The older girl nodded.

"No problem," she said, and pulled a magazine out of her bag. Gwen was Lacy and Andrew's seventeen year old sister. She looked vaguely like her mom, and nothing like Jerome. Why would she? She's not Jerome's daughter, even though Amber keeps telling her she might as well be. Before Amber married Jerome-which was the wedding Isabella and Isaac went to-Amber had been dating Mick. That's right; when Mick came back from Australia they started dating again. They weren't exactly careful while they were dating though and Amber got pregnant with Gwen at age sixteen.

When she had Gwen, she never told Mick about her. Amber signed Gwen's birth certificate with her last name. For years, Amber had lied to her and said that her dad never cared about her, and left after she was born, which was the opposite of what really happened. Mick left a few months after he came back and moved back to Australia. He and Amber had broken up, deciding a long distance relationship wouldn't work. He was never told about Gwen, or anything. Amber kept everything from him and Gwen as well.

It wasn't until Gwen was ten years old that Amber finally told her who her father was. She had no idea that her little girl would actually go searching for him. She asked around Amber's friends seeing if any of them would tell her who Mick Campbell was. Mara was the one to tell her, although she had no idea why Gwen was asking. Amber never told a living soul who Gwen's father was. She made up every lie that she had to, to make sure no one knew. Well, it didn't exactly work out for her, because Gwen got ahold of Mick, wrote him a letter with an address that Mara gave her, and explained that she was his daughter. She even sent him a picture of her and Amber that she had kept in her room. Mick instantly believed her, and wrote that he was coming to see her.

Since then, for every three months that went by, Gwen was allowed to spend one whole month-30 days-with her dad. Amber didn't want to agree at first, but Gwen was persistent, and wouldn't take no for an answer. To go along with the deal, Mick had to move back to England, which he was happy to do. Amber ended up with Jerome after he and Mara broke up. To everyone's surprise, Mara and Alfie ended up together, and had two kids of their own.

Anyways, Gwen Campbell-as she called herself-was tall for age, at 5'9". She had Mick's goldish blonde hair, that she always kept pulled up in a ponytail/bun combination. Her eyes were the same shade as his too. She looked just like him practically. She was an average body type girl. Not super skinny but not chubby either. She was just right, and had an hour glass figure that she was not only proud of, but showed off whenever she got the chance. After her mom confessed to lying to her all those years, the girl sort of disowned her mother. She refused to be called Gwen Millington, and had the school change her records to say Campbell. The girl wasn't too fond of her stepfather either. Her half siblings were alright, in her mind, but she tried to avoid her mom at all costs.

Lacy frowned when her sister pulled her off. "So, where's Bells?" Gwen asked, flipping through her magazine. Isaac sat down on the couch next to her, as Lacy eagerly sat on his other side.

"Oh, well I took her out today and she fell asleep on the way home, so I carried her back and she's upstairs sleeping now." Lacy made a disgraced face.

"Oh my gosh, that girl. Falling asleep on you and making you carry her home. How rude of her. I'm so sorry," she said with sympathy, patting his arm. Isaac looked at her like she was crazy, which she was. He turned back to Gwen who was now looking up from her magazine and straight at him.

"I think that was really sweet of you, Isaac. So are you two like, dating yet or what?" Lacy eagerly leaned in closer to the conversation hoping that his answer was no. It was clear to everyone that Lacy had a massive crush on Isaac. One might go as far to say she was obsessed. Isaac's eyes got a little wider as she said that.

"No, we're just best friends, why?" Gwen closed her magazine, tossing it aside, and turned to fully face Isaac. She stared at him for a few minutes, looking right through him it seemed.

"Meet me in the kitchen at four," was all she said. After that, she got up and scurried off to who knows where. Lacy scooted closer to Isaac and put her hand on his knee.

"Gwen is always secretive, no worries Isaac. Just know, that I would _never _keep secrets from you." She smiled at him, not looking away. Being a little creeped out, Isaac got up from the couch and went to greet his friend Trevor. Trevor was fourteen years old, the son of Mara and Alfie. He had Alfie's skin tone and looked a lot like him but had distinct features that made him stand out as Mara's son. He had a twelve year old sister too, who was here with him as well. Her name was Bailey, and she looked just like her mom; same hair, skin tone, same big brown eyes. The two siblings looked very much alike, and it was obvious they were related.

"Hey Trevor, what's going on?" Isaac greeted. Even though Trevor was younger, he was taller than Isaac at 5'10". "Still tall, I see?" Trevor laughed as the two did their handshake.

"Yep, and you're still American, I see." They all laughed. It was common for them to bring up that fact in everyday conversation.

"Hey, I'm only half American, remember?" he corrected. After a short while, Patricia came back into the room to announce what was going on.

"Alright kids, listen up. We're all going out for the evening, and we're leaving you all here. No destroying the house, no leaving, or inviting anyone else over, and behave yourselves! Gwen is in charge the entire night, so listen to her." The kids agreed to this, and the parents said goodbye to their kids. Amber kissed Lacy and Andrew each on the cheek. When she got to Gwen, she sighed.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a hug goodbye at least?" Gwen looked at Amber straight on and plainly answered 'no'. "Well why the hell not?" she demanded.

"It's not like you're leaving for vacation or like I'm going over dads for a month. Why should I? It's not like you're not just going to come back tonight and ask the same thing." Amber felt a twang in her heart when she said this, and especially when she mentioned her father.

"Fine don't hug me goodbye then. I'll just leave." Gwen waved her on like it was nothing.

"Good, buh-bye, see you later!" She turned without giving her 'mother' a second glance. As much as it hurt Amber to know that Gwen was still angry with her after seven years, it hurt even worse to see it. She turned and left with the other parents. They all waited until Joy and Fabian came back downstairs from whispering goodbye to Bella. Once the adults all left, Gwen told everyone to do whatever they wanted within reason; such as no burning the house down.

Isaac glanced at the clock, and it was four. He snuck away from the kids and met Gwen in the kitchen like she said. "Okay, listen Isaac. I know you like Isabella, and I know Isabella likes you. Now, it's common sense that the girl isn't going to make the first move because if she does, and the guy _doesn't _like her, it's a known fact that guys will be more of a jerk than if the situation was reversed. If I guy makes the first move, and the girl doesn't like him, she'll be more likely to let him down in a kinder more gentle way. That means that you have to be the one to make the first move, because if you don't, you two are going to be doomed as just friends forever."

"Okay, well what should I do?" It wasn't exactly easy for Isaac to actually admit his feelings. He could flirt with her no problem. But actually telling her "hey, I really like you" was hard. Gwen thought for a moment before answering.

"Alright, well it's kind of clear that neither of you are good at expressing emotions. Therefore, if you can't _tell _her that you like her, _show _her." The blonde girl could obviously see that he was confused. She sighed, crossing her arms. "Okay look, here's what you do. At some point tonight, when she wakes up, wait for her to be sitting on the couch. She could be reading, or doing anything really. But what you do is sneak up behind her, and tell her to close her eyes. Make sure she doesn't see you, and that her eyes are completely closed. Tell her not to open them until you say so, and tell her to stay very still. Once she agrees, walk around to the other side of the couch, and slowly, very slowly, lean into her, and kiss her."

Isaac nodded at this. It was actually a really good plan. It would be perfect if he could pull it off. "So that's it? That's all I have to do?" he asked, making sure. The golden blonde nodded her head.

"She'll be surprised, at first. But if she kisses you back again afterwards, you're golden. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I hear footsteps coming downstairs." Gwen smirked at the boy and turned, heading off.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac's brilliant blue eyes darted to the staircase, where Isabella's shadow was coming down from. He took a deep breath, and stood there calmly. _Now to wait for her to sit down, _he thought to himself. Isabella's foot had just reached the floor when Bailey ran up to her and hugged her.

"Belle!" the girl cried. Bella looked happy to see her as she hugged back. "I'm glad you're not sleeping anymore! Did you have a nice nap?" Bella giggled, running her hands through the small girl's hair.

"Yes, Bailey it was a wonderful nap. It was just what I needed after a long day out and about." Isaac watched the two girls, smiling to himself. However, Lacy took notice of this, and her expression clearly showed she did not like it one bit. Bailey looked up at the older girl, a smile playing on her lips.

"I heard you were out with Isaac for the _whole _day, and that he carried you home after you fell asleep in his arms," she reenacted, teasingly. The light brunette laughed and gave a nod. Lacy jumped off of her chair and walked up to the girl, hiding the snarl on her face quite well.

"Izzy, so nice to know you're finally awake." Lacy refused to call her Belle, due to the fact that the name meant beautiful/attractive, and popular. She couldn't deny that Isabella was beautiful, but she could think of herself as prettier, which often times she did. Truth be told, the blonde was jealous. She was jealous of Isabella because of her natural beauty, and the fact that Isaac clearly liked Bella more than he liked her. Lacy was also highly jealous of her half-sister; the way that beauty also came naturally to her. Everything about Gwen was perfect, and Lacy couldn't stand it.

She had perfect hair that shone like a bed of sun ripened wheat, and eyes that reminded many of mysterious yet calm and misty rivers like you see in fantasy films, you know? Her figure was better than their own mother's, which was surprising. Lacy just couldn't stand having Gwen as a sister sometimes.

"Hey Lacy," the older gal replied with a smile. "Yeah, sorry I wasn't awake when you guys got here. Isaac and I had quite a busy day." Lacy put on a wide fake smile and tipped her head to the side.

"Oh I bet you did. Let's walk, shall we?" Somewhat confused, Isabella hesitated, though it was no good since Lacy ended up dragging her way anyways. Isaac sighed, and turned to head into the living room as he watched Lacy drag Bella away. Isaac sat down on the couch, not noticing Gwen at first. The girl had her nose buried in her fashion magazine that she had been reading earlier. She brought it down right below her eyes and glanced at the boy.

"You did _not_ handle that very well." Startled, the boy jumped, turning towards her. A golden blonde eyebrow rose from behind the magazine before she brought it down completely. "Isaac, if you want to know how to get her to like you, you need to get her to sit on this couch, and do as I said. But first," she paused, getting rid of her magazine and standing up. "You've got to get rid of Lacy, which isn't going to be easy. Luckily for you, I have a plan. Come with me," the girl instructed, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs. They crept into Isaac's room, making sure they weren't followed, and closed the door behind them. "Okay," she began. "If Lacy sees you with Isabella she's going to immediately intrude somehow. So, what we need to do is get Bailey to distract Lacy long enough for you guys to kiss and then there you go; instant couple. Lacy will back off-at least a little bit-and you two can be happy."

"So how do we distract her?" Isaac asked. Gwen smiled, but didn't answer the question. Instead, she turned to leave, and the blonde boy followed in curiosity. He watched as the attractive blonde strutted downstairs and whispered the plan to Bailey. The young girl smiled while nodding and winked up at Isaac before scurrying off.

"Don't worry," Gwen assured him. "She knows what to do. Now you, just go in the other room and wait for me to walk by with the signal. You'll know it." Isaac nodded, and crept into his Parent's bedroom to wait for Isabella and Gwen's signal. After about three minutes, the brunette girl came back inside letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh, hey Belle," Gwen said casually. Bella smiled and waved at the blonde.

"Hey Gwen! Man, I thought your sister would never leave me alone. Luckily Bailey came and took her away." Gwen walked over to her with a sympathetic look on her face. She put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Poor Girl, here you need to sit down for a minute. I know how Lacy can get." She sat Bella down on the couch and told her to rest up. Isabella politely said thank you and took out a book to read. As the blonde gal turned away to leave, she gave Isaac the signal to go and he nodded. _Deep breath, _he told himself, slowly approaching the girl and making his footsteps hushed. The girl didn't hear him coming as he approached her. The blue eyed boy knelt behind the couch, bringing his lips to her ear and disguising his voice.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. The girl stirred, but did what she was told. He crept around to the other side of the couch, kneeling in front of her. "Keep them closed, alright?" Bella opened her mouth to speak, but he hushed her. "Not now; keep them closed until I say so, okay? I wanna try something." She nodded, but started to fidget as she got nervous. "Don't move," Isaac insisted. He slowly leaned closer to her, trying to ease her into a kiss rather than spring a kiss on her. The girl's heart was pounding inside her chest, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Isaac's face was literally an inch from hers when he finally gave in and pressed his lips against hers, in a short but pleasant kiss. Isaac backed away from her for a second, his heart pounding as well and let out slow and easy breaths. Isabella's breath was shaky and uneasy.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she gasped while whishing he'd say yes. Isaac paused for a minute to catch his breath.

"That depends," he managed. "Did you like the kiss?" Bella opened her eyes anyways, ignoring him. She looked straight into his eyes to see his facial expression.

"Was that a trick question?" she asked. The girl threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on his as he took her face in his hands. After a minute, Isaac moved his hands down the girl's body and snaked them around her waist, lifting her up off of the ground and standing up with her. He supported her by placing his hands on her thighs as her legs clung onto him around his waist. Their kiss was long and passionate this time. It expressed all the feelings of fifteen years into a three minute kiss. It was everything that had had both been wanting, and craving, for so long.

When their kiss broke, Isabella's face had turned a bright pink color. The girl smiled at the ground, biting her lip. Isaac smiled as well, letting the girl go so that she was standing in front of him. Hands still on her waist, Isaac looked down at Bella and smiled, their foreheads touching. Their eyes locked together in a passionate look. "So…" Bella whispered. "What now?" She was dying to know what this meant for the two of them. Her heart was pounding to the point where she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. Obviously he liked her back, or he wouldn't have kissed her. But were they official yet?

Isaac thought for a second before kissing her again. "Isabella, I was wondering…" his sentence was cut off by Lacy dragging a screaming Bailey into the room and interrupting the two. Bailey was clinging onto Lacy's leg for dear life as the blonde proceeded to trudge into the room. When Lacy realized that what she had interrupted, she fake gasped to look embarrassed when in reality she was smiling like a fool on the inside.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting something aren't I? Well that's just too bad, I'll just go. Wait a minute, I have a better idea! Why don't I take Izzy to go play a board game upstairs with the girls and Isaac can go hang out with the boys? I love the idea, let's go!" Before either of them could object, Lacy shook the girl off her leg and grabbed Bella's arm, bringing her upstairs. Bailey caught up to the small blonde by following them as Gwen came back into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked in a casual voice. Lacy smiled at her sister and assured her it was nothing.

"We're just going upstairs to play a game, that's all. Why don't you join us?" Before Gwen could say no, Lacy grabbed her arm and dragged both girls upstairs with Bailey following behind. Isabella tried to break free and looked back at Isaac.

"Isaac…" Bella called out as she was dragged away. The dirty blonde boy tried to follow the girls but Lacy had locked the door. Letting out a long sigh, the boy trudged back downstairs all the way down to the basement where he knew Andrew and Trevor would be. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella, their kiss and how it finally felt to have her lips pressed against his with her arms wrapped around him and knowing that she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. It was almost perfect, and Isaac was sure that they would've been an official couple if Lacy hadn't interrupted.

Surely when Bailey went to distract her she eventually found out that something must have been going on. It was almost if she purposely interrupted them to stop them from becoming a couple, which wasn't going to work. They would become a couple either way, and Lacy would just have to deal with it. When the boy's heard Isaac's footsteps coming downstairs they greeted him and Trevor gave him a smile. "What's up guys?" The boy asked, his American voice standing out from Trevor's low English accent.

"Hey, nice of you to come down Isaac, we've been expecting you. Where've you been?" Isaac sighed once more, running a hand through his hair and joining the two, sitting at the card table.

"It's a long story," he began but telling it anyways. "I kissed Bella…" his words were cut off after that by the two boys 'cheering' him on, and congratulating him. He laughed at their comments but continued on. "I know, I know, and after we kissed I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, but then Lacy walked in and literally dragged her away before I could." Trevor shook his head while shuffling a deck of cards.

"That's tough luck, man," he spoke out in his rather low guy voice. Andrew snorted sort of, trying to hold back a laugh. He looked over at Isaac with a rather sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but it's just the fact that this is the kind of thing my sister's known for." Isaac gave Andrew a look, but excused it. He nodded at Trevor and held out his hand for the deck to deal cards.

"It's just so creepy though how Lacy is like, obsessed with me. It makes me feel like I have my own personal stalker, and that's not exactly okay." In a way, Isaac's feeling was correct. He knew that Lacy liked him, but he didn't know just how much she _really _liked him.

"In a way, you do," Andrew chimed in as he looked at and organized his cards for the game of Rummy that they were about to play. Isaac ignored his comment the best that he could and took his turn, starting the game. Meanwhile, the girls were up in the spare bedroom that Isabella sometimes slept in when she spent the night at Isaac's. There was a queen size bed and a pull out couch in there, which is where the girls would be sleeping tonight because their parents would all be out late tonight. Gwen was staring at Isabella who seemed to be off in her own little world as Lacy went to get a board game.

The golden blonde smiled at the brunette and waved her hand in front of the girl's face to get her attention. "Hello? Earth to Isabella…" she called. The girl snapped out of it and looked at Gwen. "So you _are _alive still," Gwen teased, making Bella laugh. "So… what happened downstairs, huh?" This question caused Izzy to blush slightly, tucking her hair behind her.

"Well… we kind of kissed," she said. Gwen's perfect blonde eyebrows rose at this and she smiled at her friend, motioning for her to continue. "I think he was going to ask me out, but we were kind of interrupted." Lacy made a disgusted face as she picked a game and brought it over.

"Dang girl, I wish he got to ask. You two would be such a cute couple." This comment was purposely to annoy Lacy who was sitting in between the two girl's talking back and forth.

"Oh but such a shame that he didn't get to ask, huh? Oh well, I guess you two will just have to stay single." Gwen waved her sister away and set the game up. Her eyes met Isabella's again and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't worry Bells; I'm sure he'll find another time to ask you. Trust me," she assured. Bella smiled at the girl and they shared that look that they always gave each other since they first met.


	5. Chapter 5

It was later on in the night, around 10pm and the kids were all down stairs watching a movie in complete darkness. Bella had come in a few minutes late, now in her pajamas and sat next to Isaac. They smiled at each other, but no one saw the look of pure hatred and disgust on Lacy's face. She had been sitting on the other side of Isaac before the girl came into the room. For a brief moment she contemplated on whether to move or not but decided to stand her ground and stay where she was, even if it meant watching the two act all adorable and couple like. They were watching a sort of horror movie. It wasn't too scary, but scary enough that Bella could cling onto Isaac's shirt and hide behind him to make herself look even cuter. It made Lacy want to barf, in all honesty.

By the time the movie was over it was past midnight and everyone was tired. The girls went off to the spare bedroom while the boys went to Isaac's room to get ready for bed. Gwen and Bella were making up the bed while Lacy went into the bathroom to brush her teeth with Bailey. The tall blonde hip bumped the girl when they met at the end of the bed. Izzy smiled at her and hip bumped her back. "So… you two were pretty comfy cozy down there huh?" Her hands smoothed out the wrinkles in the comforter waiting for Bella to reply.

"I guess so," she teased. "I mean, it probably would've been the same if we hadn't kissed earlier. I hate scary movies usually, but that one was kind of enjoyable to watch." Gwen gave her an 'oh please' look.

"You're only saying that because it gave you a better excuse to act scared around Isaac so he'd comfort you." Both girls laughed at this true statement. Okay, so maybe that was what she had been thinking. But could you blame her really? She had liked the boy ever since they became best friends. "Hey, remember my mom's wedding?" the girl said. Bella nodded, biting her lip at the smile that crept up on her. She knew exactly what her friend was talking about as the memory played back in her head.

Amber was always into big fashion statements. Her wedding dress had been like a ball gown of sorts, in a light rose petal pink color. She had made Gwen wear a dress of a very similar color, because she was in the wedding. Lacy and Andrew were as well, being the flower girl and ring barrier at such a young age of around four years old. Come to think of it, pretty much all of the older kids were in the wedding and the only one who wasn't was Bailey. After the wedding was over, meaning the bride and groom had just kissed, it was time for the newlywed couple to lead the first dance. After about thirty seconds they called for anyone else who wanted to dance. Gwen had accepted Trevor's sweet offer to dance even though he was younger. Lacy and Andrew were too young at the time to really know how to dance.

Bella was often shy as a young girl; a character trait that she was glad she grew out of as she got older. She sat alone at one of the tables watching everyone else dance. The grownups looked so sophisticated while dancing. She remembered watching her mother and father dance at the wedding, and how happy they looked as well as the other couples. A smile came upon her as she watched, not noticing the boy approach her at first. When the girl had turned, Isaac was right beside her taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor. Neither of them said anything really but yet they danced. Bella remembered stepping on his foot once and immediately becoming embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't dance."

"It's okay," he told her. "Neither can I." They shared a laugh and continued dancing. To think that was almost ten years ago was crazy. They were only six at the time. It felt like so long ago that it had happened. After their dance was when she had given him a kiss on the cheek. At that age, she thought nothing of it, as if it didn't mean anything. What she didn't know was that it meant everything.

Isabella came back to her senses and looked back up at Gwen. The blonde gave her a smirk and a slight laugh. "I thought you two were cute together ever since that, you know. It was only a matter of time before you guys kissed for real, but I never knew just quite when you two would end up doing it." Bella smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"You're a great best friend, you know that?" The blonde hugged back, smiling.

"I know. Oh and by the way, when you two get married a want to be the godmother of your kids." This had them both cracking up laughing even though they both knew she was serious. The girls pulled away and Izzy looked up into Gwen's eyes.

"You can be their godmother, aunt, my maid of honor at the wedding, anything you want if you promise me that we'll always be best friends." Gwen gave her another hug.

"I promise." Lacy came back out of the bathroom confused as to what was going on.

"What is this, a hug fest?" she commented, climbing onto the pull out mattress where she and Bailey would be sleeping. Gwen turned back to look at her half-sister.

"You're just jealous that no one hugs you unless they have to." Lacy gave her a dirty look and made a face when the tall female turned back around, climbing into bed with Belle. "Hey Izzy, hit the light?" she asked nicely. The brunette obeyed and hit the switch once Bailey was in bed as well. The girls said their good nights and were soon falling into a pleasant night's sleep. At some point during the night, Bells felt a hand on the bare skin of her arm. She was shook gently awake and sat up to meet a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"Hey," Isaac greeted with a warm smile. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Bella smiled back, sliding into her slippers and pulling on a sweatshirt. She took Isaac's hand as they slipped out of the room unnoticed and downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Belle whispered. Isaac smiled and looked at her.

"You'll see. There's something important that I need to show you." The girl didn't ask any more questions and rather let the boy lead her outside and to the backyard. He brought her to the deep blue blanket that was sprawled out onto the grass as they laid down and looked up at the night sky. There were so many stars out tonight that it was if the entire sky was made of crystal.

"Wow," the brunette said in awe. "This is amazing. It's really beautiful, Isaac." The boy nodded, taking Bella's hand.

"Just like you," he told her. Bella was a bit shocked by this turning her head to face him.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked, somewhat in surprise. The boy nodded and Isabella could feel her face getting hotter as she blushed.

"Why do you think you're name means beautiful, Bella? Because you are, and you always will be. I have something else to show you," he told her whilst sitting up. The dirty blonde helped the girl up and brought her over to the patio. On the table that the Miller's had on their back patio there was a silver platter covered with a matching lid. He whispered for her to lift the lid, and curiously she did so, revealing what was underneath. Her hand clapped over her mouth after her jaw dropped at what she saw. A few tears escaped her medium brown eyes as she put the lid down on the table. On the tray was a poem written out in cursive with melted chocolate over a giant sugar cookie, which just so happened to be Bella's favorite type of cookie.

The poem read like this; _Fifteen years I've known you and not one year was a waste. My eyes still light up followed by a smile whenever I see your face. I know you inside and out and you know me the same, fifteen years we've done this, played this crazy game. I want to stay with you 'til the very end, Isabella, will you be my girlfriend? _Bella couldn't believe that he would go to so much trouble to put this together. She was speechless after reading the poem that she couldn't even answer him properly. Instead she nodded her head about five times, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He kissed her back of course and spun her around in a circle. After all this time they finally ended up together.

After a few minutes Isaac took Bella back inside, and quietly they slipped back into their rooms and back into bed. Iz climbed back under the covers just before she noticed that Gwen was awake and looking right at her. "Geez Gwen!" she said as the girl had startled her. The golden blonde sat up and gave her friend the look.

"Where were you, Miss Izzy? Out on a romantic stroll?" Bella gave her the look back.

"No, actually, but you're pretty close. Isaac took me outside. We looked at the stars for a little bit, and then…" Gwen leaned closer to the girl now fully engaged in the conversation and wanting details.

"And…" she urged. Bella smiled before continuing.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." The girls had to control themselves from being too loud and screaming in Joy.

"This is so amazing! How did he do it?" Gwen was never usually one to be this girly girl who cared about her looks and had to have her hair be perfect and get all the attention in the world like her sister did. She wasn't one to drool over guys and seek a passionate romance and love life. It just wasn't her style. However, the one thing she was keen on was other people's love lives; especially Belle's. She was more of one to give romantic advice but not take it. Sort of like a matchmaker, if you will. Gossiping wasn't a _big _thing with her, but she would do it on occasion.

"He wrote me a poem on a giant sugar cookie…" Gwen threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I just love when these things work out, I really do. But we need to go to sleep now, or our folks will suspect something when they get home." Bella agreed and they both tried to fall back asleep. It was easier for Gwen to do so, but not so much Bella. She couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. How she was finally dating Isaac Miller. The pure thought of it all filled her with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry i haven't been updating lately! I promise im going to try harder to get them done! Anyways, enjoy! Oh PS: there is rated M like implications in this chapter, so just a fair warning :)**

* * *

Throughout the night old memories kept replaying through the girl's head as she slept with a smile on her face. Many times she woke in the middle of the night still smiling, biting her lower lip and taking a deep breath before smiling to herself yet again and falling back asleep. Was this normal to feel this way? Was it usual for a girl to act like this after being in a new relationship? Maybe, she thought. But never before had she imagined finally being with Isaac would make her _this _happy. She was more than happy in fact. Bella was elated with Joy and could barely stay still. It wasn't only her that took notice to this.

When the morning came and Isabella finally awoke she found herself alone in the room. No one else was in sight when the brunette sat up, rubbing her sleepy little eyes and focusing on her surroundings. Not even Gwen was beside her as her small hand stretched out to the side, seeking the touch of her best friend that was nowhere to be found. Curiously, Bella rose from the bed to seek where the others may have been. She slipped on her robe and shoes and hurried out into the hall, hustling down the stairs frantically searching for the others. Where could they be? Surely their parents would have been back by now, no?

Isabella looked around every corner, inside and outside of the house with no luck. "Hello?" the girl's echo carried throughout the seemingly empty house-minus furniture. "Where is everyone?" The girl continued to walk around and search for her friends when she heard someone-or something- behind her.

"Oh Izzy, such a shame you had to wake up to find all of your 'friends' abandoned you. So sad, really." Bella whipped around to see where the voice was coming from. It was a voice she was unfamiliar with, like it had been disguised.

"Who said that? Who's there? I demand an answer." The voice chuckled, finding her tone amusing. Bella kept searching for the noise as its laughter continued to echo throughout the house.

"Oh Bella… you're so cute when you're scared. Especially with that poor excuse for a British accent. Hanging around your little American lover boy has seemed to drown your natural born accent and made it into something that if I were you, I'd be _ashamed _of. Luckily he won't be a problem for you anymore because I've taken care of that situation. Consider it a favor done for you, personally by me." The brunette was furious now, wanting to take her anger out on the first thing she got her hands on.

"What are you talking about? Where is Isaac and what did you do to him?" The voice only chuckled once more. "Give me answers!" The voice got closer, she could feel it.

"Give you answers?" It was like the voice was right beside her although she couldn't see them. "Who's going to make me?" it whispered directly into her ear. Izzy cringed, spinning around as fast as she could. Suddenly there were hands on her neck, almost as if they were about to strangle her. Isabella grabbed onto the pair of hands with hers, trying to pry them off but failing miserably as she felt the hands start to close around her. A gag slipped out of her mouth as she stumbled forward, eventually falling to her knees with the hands still choking her. "Who's going to make me?" the voice repeated. "You, Izzy? You can barely breathe your last breath, let alone demand answers. The real question is, do I crush you right here and now? Or spare you only to be taken out later?" Another gag and Bella is face down on the floor desperately trying to preserve her last breath. "I think I'll go with option one, wouldn't you agree?" The brunette shook her head and with a chuckle, the voice replied. "Of course you'd be opposed. Sadly, it's not your decision, it's mine."

Just then, a door opened to the house and someone appeared. "Isabella!" they cried. It was a girl's voice calling to her. The brunette didn't have time to look up and see who it was before the blackout hit her. The last thing she could remember was a little bit of tension released from her neck before she went out cold.

* * *

Bella woke up in a haze, with everything surrounding her in white. Her eyes blinked a few times before opening fully, slowly sitting up but being pushed back down. "Whoa, easy there Bella." It was Isaac. The woozy brunette smiled and looked up at her best friend and boyfriend with a big smile on her face. He leaned into her, kissing her on the lips. "You're okay, I promise. We're just in the hospital right now, everything will be okay." So many questions she had, she needed answers.

"What happened? Don't lie to me." Isaac explained everything to her. Their parents called and told them they were in a hotel, so the kids went out for breakfast. They truly thought Bella was with them, but somehow, she was dragged back to the house unconsciously, and chocked to the point in which she almost died. Gwen went back to find her and it was a great thing she did or else Bella would be dead. They still don't know who or what did it, but they were going to find out if it was the last thing they did.

"You're parents will be in soon, they're all on their way over. Gwen drove us all in her van. I thought I was going to lose you, Bella." There was a long pause of silence in which Isaac just sat beside her and played with her hair. Izzy nuzzled his arm, patting the bed with her hand so that he would lay beside her. Luckily he got the hint and climbed onto the bed next to her, letting her rest her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his torso. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes opened wide after hearing this. She looked up into his familiar loving blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." They kissed, and lay there for several minutes until Joy and Fabian came to look at their daughter. Joy almost broke down in tears, thankful that she was still alive while Fabian held her tightly in his arms.

"We're so glad you're safe, Iz." Izzy buried her face into her father's shirt as she hugged him back.

"I know,'" she replied. She was glad too, and glad that she could go home now and be alone. Well, alone with Isaac that is. They said their goodbyes to everyone then and there before going home. They would see their friends at school soon enough anyways, so it's not like they would miss them terribly. Only temporarily, if even that.

* * *

Several months passed by and they still didn't know who attacked Isabella. No matter how much they found out about it, it all seemed useless. Bella and Isaac sat alone in the small girl's room after school laying on her bed side by side, their hands intertwined with one another's. Several months of being in a relationship together seemed magical to the girl. She was always one to refer fairytales over any other genre, so it was in her nature to feel this way. Even Isaac agreed to an extent. Bella looked up at the boy, staring into his eyes. The boy ran his thumb over the back of the girl's hand while they remained there, turning his head to look at her from the side. "What?" he asked, smiling down at her. She smiled back, biting her lip before answering.

"I'm just admiring your eyes," she told him. Isaac kissed her on the cheek first, and then to her surprise, he kissed her neck. He noticed her gasp slightly at this new action and smiled to himself, kissing the girl again gently before shifting his position so that he was kneeling over her, kissing down her jawline and neck, sucking at her skin and touching her arm with one hand. Isabella's hands seemed to know exactly where to go when, one tangling in the boy's hair and the other pressing against his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat through the thin button down shirt that they had to where for school uniforms. Neither of them had bothered to change.

Isaac stopped kissing her at one point and just looked straight down at her. "How do my eyes look from this angle?" he asked flirtatiously. Bella laughed, her own eyes starting to fill with lust and affection. She bit down on her lip and kissed him on the cheek before answering.

"They look as blue and enchanting as ever." Both of them smiled and continued to kiss, or make out, to their hearts content. The brunette's parents were out, and the dirty-blonde wasn't expected home until 4:30.

"We've got about an hour," he told her. Bella thought for a second about the situation. She pulled him closer into her, moving her lips to his ear to whisper to him.

"Then we'd better be fast," she answered. Immediately their lips reconnected as they undressed each other, trying to be as quick as possible so that they would have time afterwards. There was that brief moment of unsureness in both of them before going further where they both had the same thought. Was fifteen too early? Then again it's not like they were strangers. They had known each other their whole lives, so why should they have to wait? Especially when some people do it earlier than that anyways. Isaac's hands went straight to exploring Izzy's body once her blouse and skirt were off, tracing her curves and running lightly over her skin.

While the American boy was preoccupied doing that, Isabella ran her hands through his hair and down his abs. She rose her leg so that it brushed against Isaac's, smiling into their kiss. "You're a tease now, are you?" he asked her through the kiss as it began to deepen and things got serious. Bella started to wonder if they would be able to get away with this but decided that it didn't really matter. Her mind was taken over by lust, so why bother trying to reason with it? Besides, she liked where things were going.


End file.
